


Three Times ~ Phan smut

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Little!Dan gets punished by his Daddy and has to cum  3 timesThis is really bad smut.  Seriously this isnt good.  Dont read it.  This is the worst thing ive ever written.  This is the worst thing ever written.





	Three Times ~ Phan smut

“Daddy!” Dan called out, pulling on his restraints. Phil had left the room only five minutes ago, but Dan was already crying. His hands were tied to the headboard and he wore only a blindfold. Phil had told him he was getting punished for spilling his orange juice on the floor. Normally Dan wouldn't be punished for that, but since he was in his little headspace he yelled at Phil when he asked him to clean it up.

“Daddy! Yellow!” He screamed. He didn't like being alone, not like this. Phil ran back in hearing the safe word. He rested his hand on Dan’s stomach, letting him know he was there.  
“It's me sweety. I'm here, I've got you. I just had to go get your toys. I'm back now. Color?” Phil asked.

“G-green, just please don't leave again,” Dan a sighed. Phil noticed in his voice that he'd been crying. He took Dan’s blindfold off, seeing crocodile tears covering his cheeks. He kissed them away, before returning the blindfold to its original place.

He let his hands travel down Dan’s chest, he grabs his cock. Dan gasps, pulling his restraints again. He was very responsive when he was in headspace. He was in the headspace of a five or six year old. At first his little space was a time he never wanted to make sexual, but now he loved it.

Phil began to pump Dan’s cock fast. Dan moaned, calling out for his daddy. Phil connected their lips and kissed him roughly. This went on for longer than Dan had expected it to. He was about to cum just from this when Phil stopped. Dan whined, wanting badly to reach for his Daddy.

He couldn't see, so he was surprised when he felt Phil take his dick into his mouth. He realized what kind of punishment this was. Phil was edging him. Dan grasped down onto the bed sheets trying not to move. Maybe if he was good for this part, he would get to cum eventually.

It was going well until Phil dug his tongue into Dan's slit, causing him to buck his hips involuntarily. Phil coughed and pulled off of Dan's cock.

“You aren't supposed to do that,” Phil demanded. Dan felt something in his stomach, fear, but something more than that. Dan was aroused and excited as well as afraid. He felt the ropes around his wrists being untied. He wasn't sure why, since he knew it wasn't over. He was flipped hastily onto his stomach and the thin, pink ropes were retied. 

Phil spanked him once with his hand hard. Dan cried out, arching his back. He hit him again and again for only about two minutes before shoving two fingers into Dan's hole. The dry friction was painful. It was as if Phil could read his mind, he pulled his fingers out and spit on them before putting them back in. He started fucking Dan with his fingers causing Dan to groan.

“Daddy! I need you, need you inside me,” Dan cried out, actual tears falling from his eyes. That did tend to happen when they were doing sexual things with little Dan.

“This is a punishment, you don't decide what we do,” Phil growled, slapping his ads again. He thrust his fingers quickly trying to make Dan cum from just his fingers. He'd given up on edging. He was gonna make Dan cum again and again until he couldn't handle it anymore.

“Fuck,” Dan squeaked, cumming onto the bedspread. Phil spanked him again, just for fun that time.

“Hold on baby, we're not done yet,” Phil whispered into his ear. He had to take a moment to think of another way to make Dan cum. It was easier when he wasn't in headspace, then Phil could do whatever he wanted. But now, when Dan was little he had to think of things that would not be too much for Dan.

“I'm gonna rim you until you cry. What color?” Phil asked.

“Green Daddy, please,” Dan begged. Phil spread Dan apart and licked a fat stripe over Dan's stretched hole. He said his tongue inside causing Dan to moan. He sucked and licked at Dan's hole as the boy under him writhed at his touch, whimpering and pushing back on Phil's face.

“Close!” Dan cried out. Phil continued and Dan yelped out as he came again, entire body tensing as he reached his climax. Phil felt Dan's hole fluttering and tightening. 

“How do you feel Danny?” Phil asked.  
“Wait,” Dan sighed, trying to catch his breath. “No blindfold,” He panted.

“Okay,” Phil agreed, pulling the blindfold off and smiling at Dan now that he could see him. “Hi baby,” He whispered.

“Hi Daddy,” Dan said.

“What's your color babe?” 

“Green, but no blindfold,” Dan pouted.

“Fuck you now?” Phil asked, it was still strange doing this when Dan was little. He had to baby him during punishment sometimes, or he'd get overwhelmed. Dan hesitated.

“I already did twice, I don't know if I can go again, Daddy,” Dan pouted.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, so if you can take it, I want you to tell me. I'm gonna fuck you, what color?” Phil asked. Dan had tears still on his face, though he was calm at the moment.

“Green, Daddy,” He said. Phil suddenly changed. He wasn't babying him anymore. He climbed over Dan and pushed into him. Dan nearly screamed. Phil fucked him fast not giving him time to adjust for all of the prep he'd had. Dan tried to relax his boost as his boyfriend's cock slammed in and out of him. It hurt. Dan did like it, he just had a feeling he'd like this part more if he was big right now. He did physically enjoy it, though.

“Choking you… color?” Phil asked.

“Green,” Dan whispered, just before Phil's hand locked around throat. Dan gasped for air,tears falling onto Phil’s hand as Phil pounded him.

“I'm gonna cum!” Phil grunted, seconds before his seed spilled into Dan's hole. Dan came as well, once again coating the blankets under him. For a moment Phil led on top of him, before rolling off of him. 

“Daddy?” Dan whimpered.

“Here baby, c’mon,” Phil coed, untying Dans restraints and pulling him into his arms. “Color?” He asked.

“Green,” Dan sighed, laying his head on Phil's chest. Phil ran his fingers up and down Dan's back.

“You did so good, I love you so much,” Phil said. Dan only hummed his whole body weak and tired. 

“I love you,” Dan replied.


End file.
